No me dejes
by Catart
Summary: Un apuesto rubio camina por los pasillos de la preparatoria, saca suspiros de las chicas que lo ven pasar, es la envidia de muchos jóvenes, y el amor imposible de muchos otros. One Shot Es un AU donde todos van en la misma preparatoria pero no todos se conocen entre sí. ¡Hay LEMON! Es un KiKuro, KiseXKuroko. ¡Espero les guste!


Hola, aquí traigo otro fic de Kuroko no Basket, en esta ocasión una de mis parejas favoritas, el KiKuro, es un AU, donde todos van a la misma preparatoria y no todos se conocen entre si. ¡Espero les guste! Pueden pasar por mi cuenta, donde encontrarán otros fics, todos Yaoi, un AoKuro y un AoKiKuro jojojo. ¡Que disfruten!

ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene Lemon, no apto para homofóbicos.

Copyright: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, sino al grandioso Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Un apuesto rubio camina por los pasillos de la preparatoria, saca suspiros de las chicas que lo ven pasar, es la envidia de muchos jóvenes, y el amor imposible de muchos otros.

La vida le parece aburrida; es bueno en todos los deportes, la escuela no le interesa mucho, gana bastante dinero con su trabajo de modelo, y aún así no logra tener una relación amorosa estable.

No confía en nadie, todos son interesados a su parecer, la única excepción a la regla es su amigo de la infancia Aomine Daiki, lo único desagradable de Aomine es su agresividad y falta de tacto para decir las cosas.

-¡Hey Kise!- grita un joven moreno desde unas gradas del patio -¡ven acá!- el rubio camina despacio hacia su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres Aominecchi?- pregunta fastidiado el rubio.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora que te pasa Kise?- pregunta el moreno, extrañado de la actitud de su amigo.

-Nada nada, ¿qué me ibas a contar?- sacude su mano para distraer al moreno, quien adopta una sonrisa sexy al recordar lo que iba a contarle al rubio.

-Hay carne fresca este año Kise, en los tres años escolares han entrado muchas chicas con pechos grandes, seguro que encuentras a alguna que te guste- dice sonriendo el moreno.

-Mmm, no creo, las chicas lindas me buscan mucho, pero todas son aburridas- dice Kise tras suspirar.

-Ya llevas varios meses así, deberías animarte y salir con una chica, de seguro lo que te hace falta es una buena ronda de sexo- dice el mayor.

-¿No serás tú el que quiere toquetear a las nuevas?- pregunta el rubio, -anda, ve de caza, seguro que consigues algo bueno-

-Por mi no tienes que preocuparte, siempre me mantengo ocupado- la sonrisa del moreno da a entender perfectamente su satisfacción con las chicas. –Si si, lo que digas- dice el rubio levantándose y dándole la espalda a su amigo. –nos vemos luego Aominecchi- baja las gradas y camina hacia el edificio más alejado del campus, la biblioteca. No es que le guste mucho leer, pero ahí nadie lo molesta y puede dormirse el tiempo que quiera.

Al llegar a la biblioteca comienza a recorrer los pasillos asegurándose de estar solo, para después sentarse cerca de la ventana y esperar la hora de la salida.

El viento entra por la ventana, juega con algunos cabellos rubios. Un suspiro sale de la boca del rubio. –Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está la bibliotecaria?- pregunta una voz al lado del rubio. Este voltea y se asusta al ver a un chico de pie a su lado.

-¿Q-q-qué demonios? ¿Quién eres?, ¿cuándo entraste aquí?-

-Lo siento, soy Kuroko Tetsuya, un estudiante de segundo año y he estado aquí desde antes que tú- dice amablemente el ojiazul.

-¡No mientas! ¡Revisé los pasillos y nunca te vi!- dice algo molesto el rubio.

-¿No me viste? He estado sentado en la mesa de al lado- el rubio al escuchar eso se molestó más con el menor, ¿acaso le estaba diciendo loco?, ¿ciego?, ¿quién demonios se creía ese enano?

-Bueno si no sabes donde está la bibliotecaria me voy, quería pedir prestado un libro, pero creo volveré después- dice Kuroko mirando en dirección al escritorio de la bibliotecaria.

-Como sea- dice aún molesto Kise volteando a ver la ventana.

-Con permiso- dice Kuroko, el rubio no contesta pero mira de reojo al joven que se aleja.

-Hum…- refunfuña el rubio.

-¡Kuroko!- dice un pelirojo saludando.

-Hola Kagami-kun, ¿ya terminaron tus clases?-

-Si al fin, solo quiero irme a casa a dormir. Por cierto ¿no encontraste el libro que querías?- pregunta al ver las manos vacías del menor.

-Si, pero la bibliotecaria no estaba, ya iré luego- dice Kuroko mirando hacia una de las ventanas de la biblioteca donde se encuentra con la mirada ámbar de cierto rubio.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunta Kagami percatándose del rubio.

-No realmente- comienza a caminar dejando a Kagami atrás, quien aún observa al rubio, éste por su parte mantiene la mirada fija en el pelirojo. –Él conoce a Kuroko ¿eh?- no sabe por qué pero el pelirojo le molesta.

-Kagami-kun vamos- llama el menor al darse cuenta que su amigo se quedó atrás.

Kagami y Kuroko iban platicando cuando al pasar frente a su hamburguesería favorita una pareja los llama. -¡Kagami! ¡Kuroko! ¿hoy no van a comer?- dice un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises.

-Buenas noches Takao-kun, Midorima-kun- dice Kuroko siempre tan amable.

-Takao, Midorima, ¿acaso están en una cita?- pregunta Kagami.

Midorima no contesta sólo mira hacia un lado sonrojado. -¿Qué? ¿celoso?- pregunta Takao también sonrojado.

-Jajaja ¿por qué habría de estarlo? Tengo novia ¿recuerdas?- dice presuntuoso el pelirojo.

-Y me sorprende que tengas una con lo bruto que eres- dice Midorima acomodando sus lentes.

Kuroko al notar la molestia en su amigo decide desviar la atención de la discusión.

–Entonces... ¿ya es formal su relación?- Takao y Midorima se voltean a ver.

-Pues...- dice Midorima. Takao sonríe y toma la mano de Midorima. –yo digo que si- se pone de puntitas y le da un beso en la mejilla al del lentes, quien se acomoda sus anteojos para ocultar su sonrojo y su sonrisa.

-Me alegro por ustedes- dice Kuroko.

-Si, se ven bien juntos- comenta Kagami.

-¿Y tú Kuroko? ¿No tienes a alguien especial?- pregunta Takao acercándose un poco al menor, sin soltar la mano de su novio.

-Bueno yo...- un ligero color carmín aparece en sus mejillas.

-¿Acaso será aquel famoso rubio del que todos hablan?- pregunta Midorima.

-¿Rubio?... Ah...¡¿el de la biblioteca?!- pregunta sorprendido Kagami mirando al chico peliazul.

Kuroko no contesta, baja un poco la cabeza y asiente.

-Pero dijiste que no lo conoces- dice Kagami

-Y no lo conozco, solo de vista, hoy fue la primera vez que le dirigí la palabra- sonríe el menor al recordar esa tarde en la biblioteca.

Estaba solo como siempre en la biblioteca, le encantaba leer, de pronto escuchó que la puerta se abrió y al levantar la vista se encontró con un joven de hermosos ojos ámbar y un brilloso cabello rubio. Ya lo había visto desde antes, a cada rato en la biblioteca se lo topaba, pero nunca le hablaba y parecía ser invisible para el rubio, (aunque para la mayoría de las personas lo era), hasta esa tarde en que decidió hablarle, pero no sabia que decirle y lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntar por la bibliotecaria. Fue algo tonto, pero al menos el otro joven por primera vez lo vio y le habló.

-Kuroko, da miedo cuando tienes una cara tan feliz- dice Kagami

-Es tan raro verte así Kuroko- dice Midorima

-Bueno al menos ya hiciste un acercamiento, ahora solo debes tomar más la iniciativa, no debes ser penoso. Sé que puede intimidar un poco un chico tan atractivo y popular (recibe una mirada asesina de parte de Midorima) jeje... Pero puedes empezar siendo su amigo, acércate poco a poco-dice Takao pegándose un poco más a Midorima. –En fin, nosotros ya nos vamos, pero ¡mucha suerte con aquel rubio Kuroko!- le dice sonriendo

-Nos vemos- dice Midorima acomodándose su lentes.

La pareja se marcha dejando a Kagami y Kuroko atrás.

-Entonces ¿quieres una malteada?- pregunta Kagami, después de todo estaban en frente de Maji Burger.

-Seguro- dice el menor. Ambos jóvenes entraron al restaurante, se sentaron en la mesa de siempre frente a la ventana, Kagami comió muchas hamburguesas y Kuroko disfrutó de su malteada.

-Estoy muy cansado, es odioso ser acosado por tantas personas- dice un rubio que camina rumbo a su casa. Camina con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza sujetando su saco del uniforme. –¿Mmm?- se detiene al pasar frente a un restaurante, en una de las grandes ventanas del lugar ve al chico de la biblioteca platicando y riendo con el gigante pelirrojo. Sus brazos caen a su lado, y su cara tiene un semblante molesto. –Otra vez ese pelirrojo- comienza a caminar hacia la entrada del restaurante, pero se frena antes de entrar, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? No sabía por qué quería gritarle al gigantón, ni por que quería escuchar de nuevo la voz del ojiazul. –Vamos Ryota, te estás portando muy raro, creo que debes ir a casa a descansar- se auto convence el rubio alejándose del lugar.

Al día siguiente Kuroko se encontraba de nuevo en la biblioteca, pero el rubio no se veía por ningún lado, miró hacia la ventana esperando verlo cruzar el patio, sin embargo no había rastro alguno de él. El ojiazul dejó salir un suspiro de decepción cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, dio un respingo y fijó su vista en el libro fingiendo leer.

-Veo que hoy si vino la bibliotecaria- dice una sexy voz al lado de Kuroko, quien levanta la vista y se encuentra con esos ojos ámbar.

-¿Eh?...-se queda perdido en esa mirada dorada –Ah... Si, hoy si vino- dice algo nervioso. Kise se extraña un poco por el nerviosismo del menor, levanta una ceja y ladea la cabeza. –Mmm vaya creía que querías hablarme- a lo que el menor se sonroja un poco y cierra su libro.

-Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?- ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso sabía que a Kuroko le gustaba? O ¿por qué lo de "querer hablarme"?

-Nada, solo que lo de bibliotecaria de ayer parecía una excusa para hablarme- dice caminando hacia la ventana. -¿Sabes quién soy cierto? ¿También quieres un autógrafo?- dice algo molesto.

-Sé que eres un modelo que está ganando fama, pero no quiero tu autógrafo- Kise lo mira algo sorprendido.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- pregunta mirando aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

-Nada, solo quiero conocerte y que seamos amigos- dice sonriendo, ahora es Kise quien tiene un ligero rubor.

-Eres extraño- Kuroko se pone serio tras oír eso –pero no en el mal sentido de extraño, digamos que eres diferente, eso me gusta.-Kuroko se sonroja más. Kise toma una silla y se sienta al lado del ojiazul -¿qué lees?- y así comenzaron a platicar.

Esa tarde pasó muy rápido, platicaron de tantas cosas que Kuroko aún repasaba la información en su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Se sentía muy feliz, llevaba semanas viendo a Kise de lejos fascinado de su belleza, y nunca imaginó poder hablar con él. A pesar de las apariencias el rubio era bastante agradable, algo infantil, pero agradable.

La tarde el día siguiente ambos descubrieron su gusto mutuo por el basketball.

-No soy bueno jugando, pero me gusta mucho- dice Kuroko

-Mmm nunca he jugado basket, pero me atrae, ¿por qué no jugamos un día de estos?- dice el rubio.

-Seguro, cuando quieras-

En eso se abre la puerta de la biblioteca y entra un chico alto y pelirrojo.

-Ahí estás Kuroko, te he estado buscando.- dice Kagami acercándose a su amigo. Su presencia molesta al rubio, y se nota en su mirada, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Kuroko.

-¿Qué ocurre Kagami-kun?- pregunta mirando de reojo al rubio.

-Ah... Hola, soy Kagami Taiga- dice viendo al rubio. Éste aún molesto por la presencia de Kagami se levanta y le da la mano al pelirrojo, apretándolo bastante fuerte. – Kise Ryota- Kagami sonríe al sentir el apretón de mano de Kise, el rubio no parecía del tipo fuerte, pero en definitiva era atlético, y aun que a veces Kagami fuera idiota pudo percatarse de la molestia del rubio.

-Emm... Kuroko, me voy a inscribir al club de basketball, ¿vienes?-

-Si, nos vemos luego Kise-kun- dice levantándose

-¿Por qué no vamos juntos? También quiero unirme a ese club- dice Kise caminando hacia la salida. Kagami y Kuroko cruzan miradas, ¿era en serio? ¿El súper modelo iba a inscribirse?

-Eh... Kise ¿estás seguro?- la informalidad con la que Kagami le hablaba le molestaba aún más.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-Pues por que es un deporte, y sudas, y bueno tú siendo modelo no sé si...-

-Descuida, siempre hago ejercicio para mantenerme en forma- interrumpe al pelirrojo.

-Esta bien...- al parecer el rubio iba a ser un dolor de cabeza para Kagami.

Los tres llegaron al gimnasio, donde encontraron a pocos jóvenes. En eso una chica de cabello corto se les acercó.

-Hola, ¿vienen a inscribirse?- pregunta la joven, -Soy Aida, la entrenadora- los tres se sorprenden al escuchar eso.

-¿Entrenadora? Pero si eres estudiante de preparatoria- dice Kagami

-Así es, pero soy muy buena en lo que hago, ahora quítense sus camisas- dice seria

-¿Qué?- pregunta Kise

-Lo que dije, quítense las camisas, quieren unirse al club ¿cierto?- Los tres comienzan a quitarse sus camisas. Kuroko mira de reojo el bien formado cuerpo del rubio, haciendo que un sonrojo aparezca en su cara. Kise por su parte mira discreto la blanca piel de Kuroko.

 _-Se ve tan frágil, demonios ¿por qué quiero tocarlo?-_ piensa confundido el rubio. Mientras tanto Aida evaluaba sus cuerpos.

 _-Increíble, estos dos no parecen tener límite en el desarrollo de sus habilidades, se parecen a los otros monstruos que llegaron hace rato._ \- piensa la joven. –Muy bien pueden ponérselas de nuevo, vayan allá con los demás.

-Ehm... ¿A mi también me evaluó?- pregunta el ojiazul al darse cuenta que era invisible para la chica.

-¿Mmm? ¡Pero qué demonios! ¿De dónde saliste?- pregunta asustada

-Llegué con ellos dos- señala a los otros dos jóvenes.

-Ah... Si... Deja te evalúo- trata de calmarse del susto. _-¿pero qué diablos? No parece tener gran habilidad, ¿en serio quiere unirse al club?-, -_ Muy bien tú también ve a formarte con los demás- dice algo dudosa.

-¡Hey Kise! ¿Te vas a unir? ¡Me sorprendes!- dice Aomine mientras se acerca al rubio, en eso vislumbra a Kuroko a un lado, se acerca y susurra en el odio del rubio -¿Tiene algo que ver con el enano?- sonríe al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo, - lo supuse, bueno me alegra que hayas decidido unirte. Ya sé valiente y acelera las cosas con el enano-

\- ¡Aominecchi! ¡Sabes que no soy gay!- le susurra a Aomine

-¿Y? Yo tampoco, pero no le diría que no a ese enano, tiene algo que atrae- dice el moreno lamiéndose los labios.

-Aominecchi... Será mejor que te mantengas alejado de él- dice en tono amenazador.

-¿Ves? Te gusta, por eso digo que deberías acelerar las cosas- comienza a caminar hacia Kagami y Kuroko. – Hola, soy Aomine Daiki, ¿son amigos de Kise?- dice sonriendo.

-Hola,soy Kuroko Tetsuya, y él es Kagami Taiga. Si, somos amigos de Kise-kun- dice Kuroko viendo al moreno.

-Mmm... Eres pequeño y delgado como una chica- dice Aomine observando al menor.

-Por favor no digas eso, soy hombre- dice Kuroko serio.

-Si, un hombre muy antoja...Agh- es interrumpido por Kise, quien le da un codazo en el estómago.

-Maldito bastardo- dice entre cortado el moreno, a lo que el rubio solo le sonríe con malicia.

Entre los chicos Kuroko se encontró con Akashi y Murasakibara, un gigante y viejo amigo de Akashi. También vieron a Midorima y Takao, tratando de disimular su relación.

La práctica inició de manera tranquila, todos calentaban y corrían de un lado a otro, excepto Kuroko que iba siempre atrasado.

-Kurokocchi ¿estás bien? Te ves muy pálido- dice Kise trotando al lado del ojiazul.

-Si... Descui...-se tropieza y cae de cara sin meter las manos.

-¡Kurokocchi!- Se agacha para ver a Kuroko, quien se sienta algo apenado y con un hilo de sangre escurriendo de su nariz.

-Emm... ¿Estás bien?- pregunta el rubio ayudando al ojiazul a pararse.

-Si- se sostiene su nariz para que deje de sangrar. Kise lo toma del brazo y lo lleva hacia el baño.

-Kuroko siempre con tan poca estamina- dice Akashi suspirando.

-Nunca cambia- dice Kagami.. –Voy a ver cómo está-

-Déjalos, Kise se hará cargo- dice Aomine sonriendo. Kagami hace caso pero no se siente muy convencido, aún así continúa con la práctica.

En el baño Kuroko y Kise están sentados en una banca, uno frente al otro.

-Aprieta el puente de tu nariz, descuida yo limpio la sangre- dice Kise limpiando con un papel la sangre que escurría de la nariz de Kuroko.

-Gracias- dice Kuroko que se sonroja al ver como el rubio se acerca más para revisar su cara.

Kise se percata del sonrojo de Kuroko, y por alguna extraña razón quiere hacerlo sonrojar más.

-Quita tu mano para ver como va el sangrado- Kuroko quita su mano, pero se sorprende al sentir los dedos de Kise tocar su barbilla, levantando un poco su rostro haciendo que quede más cerca de el del rubio.

-Mmm va bien, aún falta un poco- dice Kise limpiando unas gotitas que escurrían. Se acerca más a la cara del menor. –Listo, creo que ya estás bien- sonríe y se aleja.

-... Gracias...- está muy sonrojado y no sabe como reaccionar ante las acciones del rubio.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta haciéndose el inocente.

-...No nada- regresemos con los otros.

 _-¿Qué me pasa? ¿por qué quiero tocarlo más? ¿Por qué quiero que sigamos los dos aquí solos?-_ piensa Kise. Sin darse cuenta que su cuerpo había actuado por si solo y había tomado a Kuroko del brazo.

-¿Pasa algo Kise-kun?- Kuroko observa a Kise. Esos penetrantes ojos azules absorben la atención del rubio. Hacen que Kise se sienta atraído hacia ellos.

Kise se va acercando cada vez más a Kuroko, hasta quedar muy cerca de su cara, cuando la puerta del baño se abre con brusquedad, era Akashi.

-Kuroko, ¿ya estás bien? Llevas bastante tiempo aquí- dice viendo desafiante al rubio, quien está sentado nuevamente y molesto por la interrupción.

-Si ya estoy bien, Kise-kun me ayudó- dice sonriéndole al rubio.

-Entonces vamos, va a haber un partido de práctica, y tú estás en mi equipo- dice sonriendo.

Los tres jóvenes regresan a la cancha, donde los esquipos ya están formados.

-Muy bien, primero será el equipo de Akashi contra el equipo de Aomine- dice Aida. – En el equipo de Akashi están Akashi, Murasakibara, Hyuga, Kuroko y Kagami.- dice checando su lista, - y en el equipo de Aomine están Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Takao y Kiyoshi. ¡Centros!- dice colocándose en medio de la cancha con el balón. Lo lanza y el partido comienza. El juego está muy reñido, todos están asombrados de la manera de jugar de esos chicos, pero el que más sorprendió fue Kuroko con sus pases, ese chico delgado y con tanta falta de presencia era asombroso haciendo pases.

-Te estás luciendo Kuroko- dice Kagami.

-Estoy feliz de jugar basket Kagami-kun- dice sonriendo.

 _-¡Es increíble! Nunca he visto a nadie hacer pases de ese estilo_ \- piensa Kise quien no deja de observar a Kuroko.

-Vaya Kise, nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno jugando basket- dice Aomine.

-Siempre soy bueno en lo que hago- dice Kise bromeando, pero al decir esto voltea a ver a Kuroko quien se sonroja ante el comentario. _–Mmm creo que Aominecchi tiene razón, Kuroko tiene algo que lo hace deseable-_ piensa el rubio lamiéndose los labios.

La práctica terminó y todos pasan a las regaderas a bañarse.

Cuerpos atléticos y desnudos se ven por todos lados. El agua caliente recorre sus cuerpos y las miradas discretas están a la orden.

Kuroko disfruta del agua caliente, ayuda a relajarlo y a distraerlo de la idea de tener a Kise bañándose a su lado. De vez en cuando mira el cuerpo del rubio, alto y delgado, observa como el agua recorre sus bien definidos músculos. Es tan sexy que Kuroko no sabe si siente su cara caliente por el agua o por la vista.

Kise por su parte se percata de las miradas discretas del ojiazul, y disfruta de ser observado por Kuroko, sabe que es muy atractivo y sexy, sabe que tiene admiradores de ambos géneros, pero el que Kuroko lo mire lo hace sentir diferente. Kise tampoco puede evitar mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Kuroko, su blanca piel, su cuerpo delgado que parece tan frágil, y esos ojos azules tan hipnóticos. Debía tener cuidado de no mirar tanto al ojiazul ya que comenzaba a sentirse excitado, y no pensaba pasar una vergüenza en las regaderas frente a los demás. Se voltea para ya no mirar a Kuroko, entonces se percata de las otras miradas indiscretas que atacan el cuerpo de Kuroko.

 _-¿Qué demonios? ¿Akashi?, ¿Murasakibara?, ¡¿Aomine?! ¿Acaso a todos ellos les gusta Kuroko?-_ piensa el rubio al ver lo codiciado que es el ojiazul, y ese pensamiento le molesta. Kise siempre se consideró heterosexual, nunca imaginó gustar de algún hombre, pero por alguna razón quería que Kuroko fuera suyo y de nadie más.

Al terminar de bañarse, mientras se vestían Kise no se separaba del ojiazul, temía que Akashi o cualquier otro se lo pudieran quitar.

-Oye Kuroko ¿en dónde vives?- pregunta Kise tratando de hacer la platica.

-A diez minutos de aquí, a dos cuadras del Maji Burger- dice terminando de vestirse. –¿Y tú?-

-Al parecer muy cerca de tu casa, ¿nos vamos?- pregunta cargando su mochila listo para salir. Kuroko se sorprendió ante la invitación del rubio, ¿quería que se fueran juntos?, la idea le emocionó mucho, aunque no se notara en su rostro, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Kagami que estaba cerca de los chicos observaba la escena, él y Kuroko siempre se iban juntos, pero conocía los sentimientos de su amigo y sabia que le haría feliz regresar solo con el rubio.

-Hasta mañana Kuroko- dice Kagami pasando a su lado.

-¿Eh?... Hasta mañana- Kagami no pensaba regresarse con él, eso quería decir que tenía completa libertar de irse con el rubio.

-¿Y?- pregunta Kise ansioso.

-Si vamos- dice Kuroko tomando su mochila y saliendo de los vestidores junto al rubio.

Durante esa semana siguieron las prácticas de basketball, las pláticas en la biblioteca y los regresos juntos a sus casas.

El cielo estaba pintado con los colores del atardecer, una hermosa mezcla de dorados, naranjas y rosas surcaban el cielo.

De camino a sus casas Kise y Kuroko siguieron platicando, se sentían cómodos con la compañía del otro. Kuroko aún no podía creer que tuviera una amistad con el chico que le gustaba.

-Kurokocchi...-

-Dime- Kise se detiene y mira fijamente al ojiazul.

-¿Te gusto?- al escuchar esa pregunta Kuroko se detuvo en seco, dándole la espalda al rubio. Al no recibir respuesta el rubio insistió. –Dime, ¿te gusto?-

-¿A qué te refieres Kise-kun?- dice dándole todavía la espalda.

-Quiero saber si sientes algo por mi, algo más que amistad- Kuroko sentía que comenzaba a sudar, se sentía nervioso. ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué decir ante una situación así?-

-Yo...- Kise se acerca un poco al ojiazul. –Kise-kun...yo...- suspira ante la frustración de no poder expresar sus sentimientos. En eso siente como una mano lo toma del brazo haciéndolo girar y toparse con esos hermosos ojos ámbar, que brillan ante la luz del atardecer.

-¿Qué sientes por mi Kurokocchi ?- susurra el rubio acercando un poco su rostro al del ojiazul.

-Kise-kun, estás actuando extraño, ¿te sientes bien?- dice nervioso Kuroko.

-Me siento muy bien Kurokocchi, ahora dime, ¿te gusto verdad?, he visto como me miras cuando nos cambiamos, o cuando estamos en las regaderas- dice el rubio con su sonrisa sexy muy cerca del rostro del ojiazul. – Vamos, ya no lo niegues, dime, ¿qué sientes por mi?- susurra cerca del rostro del ojiazul.

Kuroko agacha la cabeza, cierra los ojos y reuniendo todo el valor que tiene dice –Si Kise-kun, me gustas, me has gustado desde hace tiempo, pero sé que eres heterosexual y por ello mantengo mi distancia. Prefiero tener sólo tu amistad a seguirte viendo desde lejos, así que por favor no mal entiendas mis sentimientos, ya que...- pero es interrumpido por el rubio, quien con sus dedos levanta el rostro de Kuroko y lo besa. La sorpresa es evidente en el rostro del ojiazul, quien no reacciona al beso. ¿Kise lo estaba besando?, ¿su nuevo amigo súper modelo se estaba fijando en él?. Esos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Kuroko, cuando sintió una lengua lamer su labio inferior haciéndolo gemir y abrir su boca, permitiendo a esa lengua hambrienta entrar en su boca, fue entonces cuando Kuroko reaccionó y respondió al beso.

Era una sensación increíble cada vez que sus lenguas se acariciaban, era como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, el calor aumentaba y su respiración se iba acelerando poco a poco. Decidió abrir un poco sus ojos y poder observar a aquel adonis besándolo, pero se encontró con una mirada ámbar hambrienta, era la mirada de un depredador, y Kuroko había caído presa. Al toparse con aquella mirada no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, el cual quedó callado dentro de la boca del rubio.

Kise se separó dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios, se veía tan sexy con aquella mirada llena de lujuria. Deseaba al menor, de eso no había duda. Kuroko por otro lado, estaba sonrojado, su respiración un poco agitada y sus labios algo rojos por aquel beso apasionado. Se veía tan apetitoso que el rubio deseaba aventársele encima en ese mismo momento, pero era consciente de que estaban en un área pública.

-Kurokocchi...¿quieres venir a mi casa?- pregunta el rubio.

-Si- dice el ojiazul. Kise apenas escuchó su respuesta lo tomó de la mano y corrió hacia su casa, que estaba ya bastante cerca.

Entraron rápido en la casa del rubio, quien apenas escuchó cerrarse la puerta aventó a Kuroko al sillón de la sala y se colocó en cuatro encima del ojiazul. Kise estaba excitado, demasiado para su gusto, nunca antes se había puesto así por una chica, pero Kuroko tenía algo que lo enloquecía y hacía desearlo a cada momento. Kuroko también estaba excitado, algo nervioso, pero más excitado como para importarle los nervios. Tener a Kise encima de él, besarlo, tocarlo, todo parecía un sueño hiper-realista.

Kise comenzó a besar al ojiazul con pasión, sus lenguas danzaban buscando tomar el control. Las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro. El rubio comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Kuroko, dejando ver su blanca piel, a la cual daba pequeñas mordidas para después lamerla. Kuroko al sentir aquellas caricias dejaba escapar algunos gemidos, que eran como música para el rubio, le gustaba saber que complacía a su amante. Una vez despojado de su camisa, Kuroko vio como el rubio se arrodilló y dándole un gran espectáculo al ojiazul comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Abría su camisa de forma lenta, sensual. Los movimientos de Kise eran casi felinos, eran elegantes y sensuales, pero siempre manteniendo esa presencia digna de él. Finalmente se quitó su camisa dejando ver su abdomen y brazos bien formados. Kuroko ya lo había visto varias veces en las regaderas del colegio, pero verlo tan cerca y en una situación tan íntima hacia que su sangre se acumulara en su miembro.

Kise notó el bulto que se formaba en los pantalones de Kuroko. –Mmm Kurokocchi, veo que estás feliz- dice rozando la excitación de Kuroko con sus dedos, provocando que Kuroko gimiera y arqueara un poco su espalda. –Descuida, en un momento más te ayudaré- dice el rubio sonriendo.

El rubio desabrocha el pantalón de Kuroko y con la ayuda de éste se deshace de la prenda, acompañada de los bóxers del ojiazul, dejándolo completamente desnudo y a merced del rubio. Kise al verlo desnudo no pudo evitar lamerse los labios, el ojiazul se veía tan delicioso, que no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguien más lo había probado.

-Kurokocchi...dime... ¿Eres virgen?- la pregunta desubicó un poco a Kuroko, aún así contestó lo más serio que pudo. –Si Kise-kun, soy virgen- esa respuesta alegró mucho al rubio, sería él el primero en probar al tan codiciado ojiazul. Sin perder tiempo se levantó y se quitó su pantalón y bóxers aventándolos al piso, para después colocarse entre las blancas piernas de Kuroko.

Comenzó a besar de nuevo al menor, bajando hacia su cuello, lamiendo cada parte de piel que se topaba. Kuroko gimió con fuerza al sentir la lengua de Kise jugar con sus pezones, los lamía y mordía suavemente. Kise quería escuchar más gemidos de Kuroko, así que bajó hasta su miembro y sin aviso alguno comenzó a lamer el miembro de Kuroko, quien dejaba salir gemidos cada vez más seguido. Kuroko no solo se veía delicioso, sabia igual y eso enloquecía más al rubio. De pronto sintió las manos de Kuroko sujetar su rostro y levantarlo.

-¿Ocurre algo Kurokocchi?- Kuroko lo observa muy sonrojado y con la respiración agitada.

-Detente Kise-kun, por favor- comienza a levantarse haciendo que el rubio se enderece y siente. Kuroko se arrodilla en el piso y se coloca entre las piernas del rubio, quien entiende perfectamente el mensaje y deja que Kuroko continúe.

Kuroko toma el miembro de Kise entre sus manos y comienza a lamerlo, es nuevo en esto, pero después de la demostración del rubio tiene mejor idea de qué hacer. Poco a poco comienza a introducir el miembro en su boca, lo mete y saca lentamente, lo lame, lo saborea. Levanta la mirada mientras lame el miembro del rubio y se topa con la mirada lujuriosa de Kise. Al rubio le encanta el espectáculo, tal vez el ojiazul sea algo torpe por la falta de experiencia, pero su excitación aumenta cuando su mirada y la de Kuroko se encuentran. Kise ya no resiste, así que toma a Kuroko de los brazos para levantarlo y hace que éste se arrodille en el sillón y apoye sus manos en el respaldo, después Kise saca de su mochila un tubito de lubricante, se embadurna tres dedos y se acerca a la entrada de Kuroko.

Primero introduce un dedo poco a poco. –Kise-kun, se siente raro- dice en voz baja el ojiazul, -espera, te iras acostumbrando- dice el rubio para después lamer la nuca de Kuroko haciendo que éste se distraiga y pueda meter un segundo dedo. Comienza a mover sus dedos para ayudar a dilatar a Kuroko, después mete el tercer dedo, escucha un quejido del ojiazul. -¿Estás bien?- pregunta el rubio. –Si...duele un poco, pero está bien- dice con dificultad el menor.

Una vez ya bien dilatado Kise retira sus dedos y toma su miembro colocándolo en la entrada de Kuroko. -¿Estás listo?- pregunta Kise, Kuroko no dice nada, solo asiente con la cabeza y se sujeta con fuerza del sillón. Sabe que dolerá, pero es mayor su ansia de tener al rubio dentro. Kise poco a poco va metiendo su miembro, Kuroko es muy estrecho, por lo que tiene miedo de lastimarlo. Escucha otro quejido de parte del ojiazul, no quiere lastimarlo, así que decide retirarse, pero antes de salir siente como una mano de Kuroko sujeta la suya. –Por favor sigue- dice Kuroko viéndolo con decisión por encima de su hombro. –No quiero lastimarte- dice Kise preocupado. –Estoy bien, en verdad quiero esto... Por favor sigue- dice Kuroko sonriéndole tiernamente. Kise acepta y continúa entrando.

Finalmente está dentro por completo, se siente tan bien estar dentro del ojiazul, que siente su climax cerca, sin embargo, no piensa terminar hasta no satisfacer a su amante.

Lentamente comienza a moverse, entra y sale de Kuroko, el ritmo cada vez va aumentando. Los gemidos de Kuroko son de completo placer, sus cuerpos brillan por las gotas de sudor. -¿Estás bien Kuro...kocchi?- pregunta entre gemidos el rubio. –S-Si...sigue...- responde el ojiazul. Kise sale por completo de Kuroko, lo toma y lo voltea, el rubio se arrodilla para quedar a una mejor altura y entra de nuevo en Kuroko. El ver la cara de excitación de Kuroko hace que el rubio aumente el ritmo.

Kise toma las piernas de Kuroko y coloca cada una en sus hombros para poder entrar más profundo en él, tocando así un punto exacto dentro del menor y haciéndolo gemir con más fuerza. –Agh Kise-kun...ahí...más- dice Kuroko entre gemidos.

-¿Ahí? ¿Te gusta así?- pregunta sonriendo el rubio embistiendo de nuevo al ojiazul, tocando ese punto varias veces seguidas, estaba volviendo loco a Kuroko, y eso le encantaba. –Si...Agh...agh...Kise-kun...ya no aguanto- dice Kuroko echando los brazos hacia atrás para agarrarse del respaldo del sillón. –Termina... cuando quieras Kurokocchi...Agh... Eres muy estrecho- dice el rubio frunciendo el ceño al sentir los músculos de Kuroko apretando su miembro cada vez más con forme el climax de Kuroko se acerca.

Unas embestidas más bastan para que Kuroko termine sobre su abdomen, salpicando un poco el del rubio, Kise continúa embistiendo a Kuroko un poco más hasta que ya no aguanta y termina dentro del ojiazul. Ambos están agitados, sudados y manchados de semen, aún así la sensación es increíble. Kise había tenido varias amantes, pero nunca había sentido un orgasmo tan fuerte como con Kuroko. Finalmente el rubio sale de Kuroko, se levanta y le tiende la mano al menor para ayudarlo a pararse.

-Ven, vamos a bañarnos- sonríe a Kuroko para después guiarlo hasta el baño. El departamento de Kise es grande, sin muchos adornos o muebles, solo lo indispensable.

-¿Vives sólo Kise-kun?- dice Kuroko al no ver casi fotos de la familia de Kise.

-Así es, mis padres siempre están viajando, así que les pedí me dieran un departamento para mi solo. Me gusta ser independiente- Kuroko se sintió triste por el rubio, en el colegio casi siempre lo veía solo, con muchos seguidores, pero muy pocos amigos. Y el saber que vivía solo empeoraba todo.

-¿No te sientes solo?- pregunta Kuroko.

Una sonrisa triste se posa sobre el rubio. – A veces, pero desde que te conocí las cosas han mejorado- dice sonriéndole al ojiazul, quien se sonroja ante aquel comentario.

El agua caliente sobre sus cuerpos se siente muy bien, se tallan la espalda y acarician sus cuerpos explorando a su compañero. Kise comienza a besar al ojiazul, los labios de Kuroko son adictivos. Sus erecciones comienzan a ser visibles nuevamente. Kise al darse cuenta comienza a masturbar a Kuroko, quien gime y se sujeta de los hombros del rubio para no caer. Kise toma una mano de Kuroko y la coloca sobre su miembro erecto. Kuroko comienza a masturbar a Kise dejándose llevar los dos por el momento. No dejan de besarse, acariciarse y masturbarse. Terminan casi al mismo tiempo sobre la mano del otro. Kise lame su mano haciendo que Kuroko se sonroje. –Sabes muy bien Kurokocchi- el rubio besa de nuevo al ojiazul, pero es un beso tierno, sin pasión ni lujuria, sólo un beso lleno de cariño.

Ya bañados y vestidos se recuestan en la cama matrimonial de Kise, quien abraza a Kuroko que está a su lado acurrucado.

-Kise-kun...-

-¿Mmm?- voltea a mirar los grandes ojos azules de su amante.

-¿Por qué quisiste hacer esto?, es decir, ¿por qué conmigo? No eres gay, eso lo sé y eres muy guapo, incluso podría decir que eres el chico más deseado de la preparatoria - dice algo temeroso de la respuesta.

-¿Que por qué lo hice? Por que eres tú Kurokocchi, sólo tú no te das cuenta lo especial que eres. Tienes algo que atrae a la gente, tal vez yo sea modelo y como dices muy deseado, pero solo es por el físico, casi nadie se acerca a conocerme, sólo se dejan llevar por lo que ven. Odio eso. Es verdad que podría tener a quien yo quisiera, y lo he logrado, ya que te tengo a ti- sonríe con esa sonrisa infantil característica de él.

Kuroko se siente muy feliz y especial por las palabras del rubio.

–Gracias Kise-kun, creo que al final yo también logré tener a quien yo quería- le da un beso en la mejilla al rubio y se acurruca más contra el pecho de Kise. Después de un rato ambos se quedan dormidos.

Ha pasado una semana desde aquella tarde en el departamento de Kise. Sus días pasan como de costumbre, aunque se nota algo diferente entre los dos jóvenes los demás lo toman como que mejoró su amistad.

-¡Hey Kuroko!- Saluda Kagami al ver a Kuroko pasar. -¿Y Kise? Creí que estarían los dos juntos- dice buscando al rubio.

-Hoy no, tuvo que quedarse a una clase extra de matemáticas - dice sonriendo el ojiazul.

-Mm ya, por cierto Kuroko, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes? Digo desde que se conocen andan siempre juntos, y aunque a veces soy algo idiota puedo darme cuenta que están diferentes.- dice el pelirrojo. Kuroko sonríe, no tiene nada que esconderle a su mejor amigo.

-Si Kagami-kun, algo pasó y fue en su casa- Kagami al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡¿En su casa?! ¿Quieres decir que ustedes ya...?- no pudo decir más, tenía su cara roja y hacia movimientos raros con las manos.

-Jajaja si Kagami-kun, ya somos pareja-

A pesar de la pena Kagami se siente muy feliz por su amigo, sabe lo mucho que el rubio le gusta al ojiazul y el hecho de poder ser correspondido es una gran noticia.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, ¿alguien más sabe?- pregunta el tigre.

-No le he dicho a nadie más, tal vez Aomine-kun sepa por parte de Kise, pero no creo que los demás hayan escuchado algo.- dice Kuroko.

-Me preocupa un poco que los demás sepan- dice Kagami.

-¿Por qué? Todos saben de Midorima y Takao y no dicen nada- dice tranquilo Kuroko.

Kagami suspira ante el despiste de su amigo. Será muy observador en el basket, pero es algo despistado en cuanto a los sentimientos de los demás.

-Es cierto, pero nadie más anda tras Midorima o Takao-

-No entiendo a qué te refieres Kagami-kun- dice algo serio el menor. Kagami vuelve a suspirar.

-Me refiero a que Aka...-

-Kagami-kun, Tetsu, ya va a empezar la práctica, vamos- dice Akashi por detrás de Kagami, quien se asusta al no haber visto al otro joven detrás suyo.

-Si Akashi-kun, ya vamos- dice viendo a Akashi, para después mirar de nuevo a Kagami. –Entonces, ¿qué decías Kagami-kun?- Kagami al saber que Akashi seguía ahí no podía decir nada, por lo que se resignó a hablar con su amigo después.

-No nada, vamos Kuroko- dice Kagami caminando hacia el gimnasio seguido de Akashi y Kuroko.

Kise veía aburrido el pizarrón lleno de fórmulas que apenas y entendía, pero lo habían obligado a tomar esa clase extra, de lo contrario tendría que repetir año, y ahora que estaba con Kuroko quería seguir a su lado, por lo que reprobar año no estaba en sus planes.

-Ya es hora de la práctica- dice Kise en voz baja viendo hacia la ventana, dejando salir un suspiro.

La práctica terminó y todos pasaron a las regaderas, donde Kuroko por primera vez sintió algunas miradas sobre él. Al parecer tener cerca a Kise nublaba sus sentidos, por ello no se había dado cuenta que lo observaban cuando se bañaba. Esas miradas lo incomodaban mucho. Kagami nota que algo raro pasa con Kuroko, así que usa la regadera que siempre usa Kise.

Kuroko al ver a su mejor amigo a un lado sonríe. Kagami siempre ha ayudado a Kuroko a sentirse seguro, es como un hermano mayor para él.

A la salida Kagami y Kuroko caminan juntos, pero Kagami recibe una llamada de su novia pidiéndole vaya por ella, así que se separan y Kuroko continúa su camino solo. Sin embargo en la puerta principal del colegio se encuentra con Akashi.

-Tetsu, ¿podemos hablar?- dice serio Akashi.

El ojiazul asiente y sigue a Akashi, quien camina hacia la parte trasera del colegio.

-Tetsu, me gustas- dice serio mirando a Kuroko directo a los ojos. –y no solo a mi, pero quiero que estés conmigo. Yo puedo cuidarte de los demás y hacerte feliz- dice acercándose al ojiazul, quien se siente algo confundido por la declaración.

Akashi está a centímetros del ojiazul, levanta su mano para acariciar el rostro de Kuroko, pero éste detiene su mano en el aire.

-Akashi, agradezco tu sinceridad, eres un buen amigo mío desde hace años, pero yo no puedo corresponderte ya que salgo con alguien más- dice Kuroko. Akashi se sorprende ante la noticia.

-¿Con alguien más? ¿Acaso sales con Ryota?- dice serio.

-Si-

Akashi deja caer su mano, cierra los ojos para calmarse y respira profundo. Después de unos segundos vuelve a mirar aquellos grandes ojos azules. Sonríe.

-Está bien, acepto mi derrota ante Ryota, pero quiero que sepas que si te lastima o no funciona lo de ustedes aquí estaré para ti Tetsu. Siempre.- dice con una pequeña sonrisa. Kuroko asiente y sonríe.

-Gracias Akashi-kun-

Al día siguiente ha llovido toda la mañana.

Kuroko va hacia la biblioteca para encontrarse como siempre con Kise, sin embargo, al entrar al lugar escucha la voz de una chica que no es la de la bibliotecaria, entra y se esconde tras uno de los estantes hasta llegar donde está la chica que habla con nerviosismo. Es una chica bastante linda, está de pie frente a Kise quien parece incómodo con la situación, tiene las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y mira de reojo hacia la ventana viendo la fuerte lluvia.

-Kise-san, la verdad es que quería hablar con usted en privado, verá yo…- la chica mira sus manos que juegan nerviosas con el dobladillo de su falda. –Yo…he estado enamorada de usted desde hace mucho tiempo - al escuchar eso Kise deja salir un suspiro, temía que fuera algo así. –Tal vez usted piense que no lo amo ya que no lo conozco, pero lo amo, lo amo demasiado y quisiera saber si usted podría corresponderme- Kuroko se siente incómodo al escuchar tal confesión, ¿cuál será la reacción de Kise?.

Kise toma aire, saca las manos de sus bolsillos y sujeta los hombros de la chica. La mira directamente a los ojos. –Muchas gracias, me siento muy feliz de saber tus sentimientos, sin embargo…- pero es interrumpido cuando la chica se impulsa hacia delante y besa a Kise, quien no esperaba tal acción de la joven. Kuroko también se sorprende, pero más que sorpresa sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Sabía que no era culpa de Kise, aún así no podía evitar que doliera.

Kise aleja rápido a la chica, y por el rabillo del ojo logra ver unos mechones de cabello azul claro que desaparecen detrás de un estante de libros. _-¡Demonios!-_ piensa Kise molesto.

-Escucha, no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entendiste?- dice molesto a la chica frente a él. –No puedo corresponderte porque yo ya salgo con alguien, ahora si me disculpas…- sale de la biblioteca dejando a la chica llorando sola. Corre por el colegio buscando a Kuroko, se asoma a una ventana por la que logra ver a Kuroko corriendo bajo la fuerte lluvia a través del patio hacia la salida del colegio. _–Kuroko-_

Kise corre lo más rápido que puede, la lluvia golpea su rostro y la ropa se pega a su cuerpo. A lo lejos logra ver a Kuroko. -¡Kuroko!- grita el rubio. Kuroko al escuchar la voz de Kise se frena en seco, su respiración está agitada, sus pulmones arden de tanto correr y su ropa se adhiere a su cuerpo.

-Kurokocchi… por favor… espera…- dice Kise entrecortado por el cansancio.

Kuroko aún le da la espalda.

-¡Perdón! Kurokocchi por favor ¡perdóname! ¡Nunca pensé que me besaría! ¡No lo vi venir, lo juro!- dice Kise gritando. Kuroko logra escuchar sus palabras a pesar del ruido de la lluvia. Kise se va acercando poco a poco a Kuroko, pero se detiene al estar a pocos centímetros de él.

-Kurokocchi… por favor no te vayas… no puedo perderte- dice en voz baja. Kuroko se voltea. Kise está con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, sus mechones rubios mojados se pegan a su rostro. Hay lágrimas en su cara, pero se camuflajean con la lluvia. El dolor en el pecho de Kuroko aumenta al ver el estado de Kise.

-Kise-kun- dice en voz baja. Kise al escuchar su nombre levanta el rostro sorprendido.

–Kise-kun, no llores- toma el rotro de Kise entre sus manos.

-Kurokocchi… por favor… no me dejes- dice tomando las manos de Kuroko aún contra su rostro.

-Kise-kun… es difícil ver a tantas personas declararte su amor a cada rato.- dice con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo sé, para mí también es cansado- dice cerrando de nuevo los ojos. –Pero por favor no me dejes… eres todo para mí. Por favor Kurokocchi, no me dejes- dice dejando salir más lágrimas.

Kuroko sonríe. –Kise-kun… nunca podría dejarte. Eres demasiado importante para mí- Kise sonríe al escuchar a Kuroko. –Te amo Kise-kun-

Kise jala a Kuroko y lo besa. –Te amo Kurokocchi- sonríe y los dos vuelven a besarse bajo la lluvia.

FIN.

Espero les haya gustado mi nuevo fic, me siento muy feliz del resultado. Por favor déjenme saber ¿qué opinan?, ¿les gustó?. Pronto estaré haciendo un KagaXKuro, aún estoy pensando en la historia, pero seguro que contendrá LEMON, de eso no hay duda. Por cierto si quieren que escriba sobre alguna pareja díganmelo y con gusto ¡la escribiré!

¡Hasta el próximo fanfic!


End file.
